


No Longer Alone

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Co-Parenting, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, No Romance, Only Owen Dies & It's Offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Owen died in the desert, leaving Beru and Baby Luke alone. Beru wants to raise Luke, but certainly not alone, so she asks Obi-Wan to move to the Lars homestead.





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released this prompt in a Prompt Run to find another home.
> 
> Original Prompt: Owen is severely injured or dies. Beru decides that she can’t run the farm and look after Luke on her own.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been alone ever since that terrible moment when the Force seemed to rend apart and blasted Obi-Wan's heart out of his chest. Two years ago.

Beru Lars had been alone for only six months.

It had been the desert that took Owen, though the speeder breaking down halfway between Mos Eisley and home had directly led to that.

Obi-Wan currently sat on the small, uncomfortable cot in his house and stared down into the sleeping face of Luke.

“I've known ever since I was a little girl that I wanted to have a baby some day. I have always wanted to be a caregiver, a mother.”

Obi-Wan glanced up at her, waiting.

“But I also know that I do not want to raise a child  _ alone.  _ Of all of the people I know, I would most prefer to raise this child with you.”

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. “But—”

“I can convert the guest room into a permanent space for you. You wouldn't have to have anything to do with the farm except in emergencies— I am fully capable of running it alone with the help of the droids. I am not asking you to become a farmer. What I  _ do  _ want you to consider is committing to being there as an active parent for Luke, at least until he reaches his majority.”

Obi-Wan somehow managed to find his voice. “Is that sort of thing...  _ known  _ on Tatooine? Co-parents who are not romantically connected to one another?”

“There will undoubtedly be people who assume we're a couple, but I know others who are far more open-minded than you, with all your traveling, might expect.”

Obi-Wan smiled, just a bit.  _ I deserved that. _

Backwater didn't automatically mean bigoted or inferior. And there was a rugged fierceness and will for survival in these people that many who didn't brave the elements on a daily basis might never understand, well-traveled and cozily settled on Coruscant though they might be.

But even the thought of Coruscant returned the aching sorrow to Obi-Wan's heart and his smile faded.

He had resigned himself to having little more than an acquaintance's role in Luke's life, since Owen had been very clear that there was room for two parents in Luke's life, not three.

Could he watch the little one on a daily basis? See him pass the milestones of growth, have Luke run to him with injuries or joys or childhood griefs? His heart yearned for it, longing to hold Luke tight and promise to be there, night and day.

“What happens if you fall in love again?” Obi-Wan asked.

Beru gave a nod. “Whether I have a significant other or not, this commitment would be that we both would be there for Luke until he reaches adulthood. Luke would be our first priority until that point. Any person I loved would either respect that, or should get the hell out of my life.”

“I told you what happened to his father.” Obi-Wan forced his gaze to endure hers. “Are you sure you want me helping to raise Luke?”  
“Anakin's decisions as an adult are not your weight to bear. And I would not have asked you if I were not sure.”

Obi-Wan's arms tightened around the sleeping child. “Then I accept. I accept the responsibility to be there for Luke until he can be on his own.”

The fragile bond between the two that had been forged the instant the infant had been placed in Obi-Wan's arms on Polis Massa, flared warm with belonging, and Luke snuggled closer in the broken man's arms.

Tears burned Obi-Wan's eyes.

He would give his  _ life  _ for Luke, if ever it came down to it.

He loved him, he  _ loved  _ him—

He loved him.

 


End file.
